


Interruptions

by Kalloway



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A time without interruptions.
Relationships: Kain/Raziel (Legacy of Kain)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> December 30th, 2004. A 15 Minute Ficlet.

Raziel couldn't raise his head enough to actually see the sky lightening on the other side of the thick, leaded window, but he could tell nonetheless. They'd made it to dawn without interruption, a rarity. Now the younger, needier of the clans would be heading to sleep while their bodies were weak, and now Raziel could finally finish giving himself over, his mind no longer hanging onto to small details.

Not that there too many ways to keep himself distracted from something so encompassing as his current position, anyway. Pressed flat against the bed beneath Kain's weight, Raziel could only act as a vessel, receiving his sire's lust and knowing that in the end, he would get his release as well.

Kain's claws cut into his back, holding him down forcefully and keeping him from all movement. Thankful he didn't have to worry about breathing, Raziel closed his eyes, concentrating on where his body was building pleasure. Kain was thrusting faster, but that was little indication of anything. Raziel was rather sure it had been some period of time already, perhaps hours since he first offered his mouth to his sire, wanting semen and blood to sate his appetite. From there they'd began a nearly-ritualistic bit of fucking, working their way through to this, confirming Raziel's submission.

Suddenly Kain shuddered, stilling before thrusting even rougher and faster than before, his orgasm quick and nearly-silent. Raziel was surprised, though he didn't outwardly show it. Usually he knew, earlier he had known. He was close himself and hoping Kain wouldn't linger, crushing forward and reminding Raziel just what their size difference truly was.

Finally Raziel could move, stretching instinctually, needing to test his mobility as he rolled to face Kain, who'd moved to the side.

Kain didn't speak - instead he offered Raziel his wrist and Raziel took it quickly, sinking his fangs into the tender and usually-covered flesh. As he did so, Kain reached down with his free hand, wrapping it around Raziel's erection and stroking quickly. Thick, rich blood wetting his throat and nearly ready to come, Raziel let go, sating himself instantly, letting Kain free as he cried out, trading fluid for fluid.

It was rare to have time without interruptions. And very much enjoyed.


End file.
